The Ninja Dimension Meeting
by jonesman2007
Summary: The ninja Dimension meeting is held in Five Great Shinobi nations dimension.The other Ninja storm Power Rangers have to protect Cam the ambassdor of their dimension. for if he is killed could bring about a civil war for all ninja dimensions.
1. Other Ninja Dimensions

Other Ninja Worlds

The ninja storm power rangers become more powerful with each passing battle. Cam is now the green samurai ranger and he is a promise addition to the ninja storm team. They have recently have received two new weapons the ninja glider cycle and the ninja storm battlizer. Today they are going to need those weapons to help out fellow ninjas of the hidden leaf village.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The rangers just recently destroyed shimazu's wolf blades. The other rangers are surprised of the green samurai ranger as he used his hidden musical talent to help the to win the battle. Now the rangers are back at ninja ops to be greeted by their gerbal Sensai.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The rangers enter ninja ops exhausted from their fight with the wolf blades.

"Man those wolf blades were brutal." said Dustin.

"Tell me about it." said Shane

"luckily cam came through for us this time" said Blake

"Yea. I didn't know that you had any musical talent cam" said Tori.

"Oh it's nothing really sort of another hobby." said Cam

"Good thing you did learn or we would of been dead!" said Hunter.

"Rangers" said Sensei "I'm so proud of you all. You pulled through for your planet when all odds were against you and for that you triumphed over evil yet again. Also you all progressed as ninja and someday I believe you will become ninja masters. Cam I especially proud of you. Here I was being the overprotective parent and right under my nose your turn out to be the green ranger I know your mother would be so proud."

"thanks dad that means a lot really." said Cam

"phew I'm beat." said Shane "let's say we all call it a day huh guys?"

"I'm down for that." said Dustin

"I would hold off on your afternoon off" said Sansei."I have ninja mission for you rangers."

"What is it Sansei?" said Tori. "It must be important since you wanna spring it on us after a battle."

"Yes tori I would of not if it wasn't." Said Sensei." Long ago when the wind ninja academy started, we discovered that there are more ninja but in another dimension.

"Another dimension?" said Cam " I never heard of this before."

"There ninja that went on secret missions to be the ambassador of our dimension" said Sensei " soon after there were other dimensions with there own breed of ninjas.

"what are we suppose to do?" said Shane.

" the great ninja dimension meeting is where one ninja represents their home dimension to discuss the ways of peace and harmony for all dimensions.

Every 14 years all ninja dimensions meet to discuss peace and harmony throughout the universe. But for those who wish to disturb that peace will bring about the dimension ninja civil war and no one will be safe from the catastrophe from ninjas from other dimensions"

"That's horrible" said Tori.

"Yes it is" said sensei " that's why you need to attend this meeting if our dimension to be safe for another thousand years."

"Okay who's the ambassador for us?" Said Shane.

"That would be Cam." Replied Sensei

"We figured that" said Dustin "he's the only smart guy out of all of us."

"Dad are you sure?" Said Cam.

"I couldn't of been more sure son." Said Sensei. "I would of went myself but considering the situation that im a gerbil. It is important that the other dimensions do not know about our current situation of all the ninja schools are captured. Wind and thunder rangers you must protect cam at all cost during this meeting. No one must know our numbers in ninja are limited."

"We got it sensei." Said Shane. "We wont let you down."

"We're ready." Said Hunter.

"Other ninjas in other dimensions? Sweet!" Said Dustin.

"We do we leave sensei?" Asked Tori

"In the morning." Said Sensei. "Take this time now to meditate and rest up for tomorrow for you are about to meet ninjas with unusual abilities but they are very unique and very powerful be careful rangers."

The rangers bow to their sensei and headed home. Cam stayed behind at ninja Ops

"Dad why haven't you explained this before. Now the fate of our dimension rests in my hands and the other rangers protecting me they can be killed."

" I know how you must feel right now cam." Said Sensei. I know it's a lot to take in but I know that you will pull through as well your fellow rangers."

" I hope your right dad." Said Cam. "So which dimension is the meeting going to be at?"

"Well our dimensions name is Giuseppe Ottaviani. And the dimension that you are going to is Mitsuru." Said Sensei. " It is the home of the Five Great Shinobi Nations."

"Do you know any ninja from that dimension dad?" Asked Cam.

"Yes I do actually do." Said Sensei. "I know one in particular he lives in the village hidden in the leaves. His name is Kakashi Hatake."


	2. Love at first sight

The rangers meditate to prepare for the ninja dimension meeting. Cam goes over all the current situations that they will discuss at the meeting. He has been studying all night as the other rangers rest up for in the morning they will travel to another dimension with different breed of ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning comes the wind and thunder rangers' ninja streak to ninja ops. The rangers showed up packed ready to go. Cam comes in exhausted from studying all night.

"Whoa Cam you looked burnt out man." said Dustin.

"For your information airhead the fate of our dimension rests in my hands." said Cam. "Also i hope your ninja skills are up to par because while I was studying the dimension we were going to the 5 great shinobi nations. There are ninja so powerful that there was a clan that can copy other ninja techniques. But they were wiped out by one man. There was only one survivor. They are called the uchia clan."

"Man I hope we don't run into them anytime at all." said Shane.

"Whoa I imagine it gets worse than that." said Hunter.

"Yeah it makes Lothor look like Mary poppins." said Cam.

"Damn!" said Blake. "Hey so what is going to happen while we are gone? What's going to stop lothor from attacking?

"Yeah while the meeting is going on time will repeat itself here up until the moment we leave for the other dimension. But the dimension where the meeting is being held at time will remain the same." said Cam.

"Alright rangers." said sensei. "It is time to go. Be on your guard and please protect my son."

"We got ya sensei." said Shane." So how are we getting there?"

"How else?" said Dustin. "A scroll duh!"

"You are right Dustin." said Cam. We are going to use the dimension scroll it only has opened every fourteen years and today is that day."

"Alright guys let's do it." said Shane.

Cam opens the scroll and a portal opens up. The rangers stare for a brief moment as they prepare for the most dangerous mission of their lives. The rangers enter the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hidden leaf village the ninjas are making their own preparations as well. Lady Tsunade the fifth hokage has assembled her special team of ninja to protect their ambassador of their dimension for they already have their own problems with the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and other rouge ninja. The seven selected are Sakura Haruno, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Huga, Rock Lee, Kakashi Hatake the leader of the team and Naruto Uzumaki. These are the ninjas that were chosen out of hundreds of ninja throughout the village to take on this challenge to defend their world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay I have chosen you all today because of your skills and abilities of this S ranked mission. The fate of our world depends on it." said Lady Tsunade.

"I don't understand why I got chosen on my vacation." said Shikamaru."This is a goddamn drag!"

"Oh give it a rest Shikamaru. When the hokage gives an order you are expected to carry out that order got it!" said Kakashi.

"Whatever." said Shikamaru.

"Lady Tsunade that's sounds like a lot to handle especially from a couple of chunin, one joinin, and one genin."said Sakura."I doubt we will be intimidating if we come across any enemies' while the meeting is going on."

"Heh...speak for yourself Sakura!" said Naruto. "Whatever comes our way I will take them down myself if I have to!"

"I agree with Naruto." Said Lee "I will take down as well whoever they will be. I'm fired up right now!"

"Okay calm down you two." said Kakashi "Lady Tsunade who is the ambassador for our dimension? Do we know him or her?"

"No." said Lady Tsunade in fact she is coming in right now."

The door behind them opens the ninja gaze upon who comes inside the room.

"I would like you to meet Chie the ambassador for our dimension and she is accompanied by her father Hachrio."

The girl's beauty was far from any ordinary girl in the whole hidden leaf village. Naruto and Lee are mesmerized on how beautiful Chie is.

"Hello hidden leaf ninja." said Chie. "I want to let you know that is the great honor to be protected by such great ninja."

"Please the honor is all ours ambassador." said Kakashi."

"Hello there beautiful." said Lee. I'm Rock Lee and I will protect you even if it cost me my life!

"You are too kind rock lee." said Chie. "I would hope it wouldn't have to come to that at all."

"Don't worry Chie." said Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki will make sure you are safe and sound you have my word!"

"Ha ha ha." said Hachrio. "Well aren't you two the sparky ones. There is no doubt that you will do what needs to be done no matter what. Kakashi even though you have this team of ninja protecting my daughter, but would you mind if Naruto and Lee be Chie's personal body guards. I'm pretty sure the others will be there protecting her as well."

"Sure whatever you think is best for your daughter sir." said Kakashi. "Now Lady Tsunade explain the mission details again before we head on out if you don't mind."

"Certainly now let's get down to business." said Lady Tsunade." The ninja dimension meeting commences every fourteen years because there are a total of fourteen dimensions we know of as of right now but there is no telling how many more dimension we may discover during the next14 years but as of right now we only came across those other thirteen. Your job is to protect Chie while the meeting is going on. The ambassadors are to discuss peace and harmony through the dimensions. Others don't want peace they would rather have war and destruction. If the ambassador is killed it is the act of war."

"So this is mainly all to prevent a dimension civil war?" said Sakura.

"Precisely." said Lady Tsunade. "So you see why i chosen you all because of your unique and special skills. So go forth because the fate of our dimension rests in your hands!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours' later portals open up all across the five great shinobi nations. One ambassador and his or her body guards enter the hidden leaf village. The ninja storm power rangers arrive to the hidden leaf village as well. Meanwhile Kakashi's team of ninja begins their duties to protect Chie.

"Alright we will keep radio contact at all times." said Kakashi."We will set up a perimeter around the ambassador's hotel room. Neji you're on the balcony. Choji and Sakura you cover the back. Shikamaru you cover the front because if an enemy tries to attack us you can use your shadow possession jutsu to pin them down. Naruto and lee by Chie's father request will be inside with Chie at all times due to their confidence. I will check in with Lady Tsunade every hour. Well you all have your assignments so get to them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rangers walk around the village to get to the hotel of where they'll be staying.

"Man this place is off the hook. "said Dustin. "I can't believe this place exists."

"We are not on vacation Dustin." said Tori "Business first."

"Alright alright but we been walking all morning." Said Dustin. "Cam how far are we away from the hotel man."

"We are not that far Dustin keep your shirt on pansy." said Cam.

"Hey Cam why didn't sensei tell us about this a long time ago?"said Shane.

"I guess it kind of slipped his mind due to the Lothor was bad enough." said Cam.

"Slipped his mind?"said Hunter. "I guess he had his reasons then."

"Wow I expected you to get angry at something like that bro."said Blake.

"There's no point bro."said Hunter.

"Look guys we are coming up to the hotel now." said Cam.

"What! Well move!"said Dustin.

"Right behind ya bro."said Shane.

Shane and Dustin sprinted towards the hotel ready to relax for a little while before the meeting. The rest of the rangers follow the two on to the hotel. They all make it to the check in desk.

"Hello welcome to the hidden leaf inn." said the desk attendant.

"Hi we are here for the ninja meeting I'm ambassador Cam wantanbe."

"Oh we are expecting you all." said the desk attendant. "You are in room 208 enjoy your stay."

The rangers grab the keys and headed on to the room. As they walked around they saw ninja and their ambassadors all over the hotel. It had seemed kind of crowded. The rangers make it up to their room enjoying the accommodations of a five star hotel of the hidden leaf village.

"Now this is what I like to call hospitality." said Dustin." I like it here. I think I would like to take a real vacation here if the portal was opened other than every 14 years."

"Hey I got to admit this is nice" said Shane.

"Yea it's got an indoor pool and an outdoor. The women here are very pretty." said Hunter.

"Couldn't of said better myself." said Blake

"We are not here for that." said Cam. Shane and Dustin you come with me we need to mingle with the other ninjas to get better aquatinted alright."

"Sure thing ambassador." said Dustin sarcastically.

"Come on Cam is right." said Shane."We should be more serious okay. Let's go Dustin.

The three rangers headed out the room and started downstairs to the lobby. They started to walk until Cam accidently bumps into a female ambassador and her two personal body guards.

"Oh I am so sorry." said Cam.

"No I'm sorry" said the girl.

They both looked into each other's eyes. Cam had never seen such beauty before in his entire life.

"Wow I don't think we met my name is Cam. These are my friends Shane and Dustin."

"Nice to meet you my name is Chie and my two body guards are...

"Hey you want to watch where the hell you are going?"said Naruto.

"Who do you think you're talking to." said Shane.

"I think you heard him." said Lee "No one bumps into the beautiful Chie and gets away with it."

"Whoa is that a threat?"said Dustin.

"Calm down guys." said Cam.

"You too Naruto and Lee." said Chie. "It was a misunderstanding. It was nice meeting you all. I hope we meet on better circumstances."

"So do I. "said Cam.

The two groups go there separate ways but Cam looks off at Chie as she walks away with Naruto and Lee. Cam can't shake the feeling that he will see her again.

"Damn who were those two assholes?"said Dustin.

"I don't know." said Shane. "But whoever they are but I got a feeling that we will run into them again soon."


	3. Ambush enter the element ninjas

Shane, Dustin and Cam make it back to the room after the unexpected accident with Chie, Naruto, and Lee. Shane and Dustin are pissed off because of the fight that almost broke out between the two hidden leaf ninjas. Cam was daydreaming as he can t get Chie off his mind.

"Man we almost threw done with those two jerks if it wasn t for Cam." said Dustin.

"Good thing for them. said Shane. "They almost got a taste of the power of air. If you know what i mean."

"Wait Shane we all agreed that we wouldn t morph unless absolutely necessary. said Tori. "And i don t think two jerks classified as necessary.

"Tori is right. said Blake.

"Yeah take a chill pill dude. said Hunter.

"Alright alright."said Shane. But on the bright side you should seen the babe ambassador man she s something else."

"Yeah i don t either maybe something with her eyes that gives it away. said Dustin.

"You remember the last time you said that dude. said Shane.

"Yeah whatever!" said Dustin.

"Cam are you okay it looks like you are out of it again. said Shane.

"Huh...oh I m fine i was just thinking that s all. said Cam

"Awwww you like her. said Tori.

"No i don t. said Cam."She is beautiful though. But i can t think about women right now because of this important meeting."

"Hey we know what s going on here. You got the hots for the hidden leaf girl! said Shane. "It s okay to like her man but you got to remember what s important man."

"Trust me Shane this isn t my first time talking to girls or even liking them for that matter. said Cam. "I will just get over it because i can t let this get in the way of my ranger duties."

"Well said Cam."said Blake. I would hate to be the person that likes her as well."

"What do you mean?" Asked Cam.

"Remember we were under that love spell? Fighting you especially over a girl it was hard man."said Blake.

"Please don t bring that up. said Tori. "I m still putting the pieces of my psyche back together since that day."

"Hey they have a point cam I m willing to bet ten times out of ten one of those assholes likes her too. So I d be careful about her. said Shane.

"Yeah and plus sensei didn t choose you to fall for a girl you barley know. Said Blake.

"Guys what the hell? said Hunter. Let s not pressure the man okay?"

"Guys it s okay I m not distracted ok."said Cam. "So let s drop it and get back to important things like the meeting tomorrow."

The rest of the rangers had dropped the situation, but Cam knew better. He knew he had to see her again because he can t fight the feeling that he and Chie had made a connection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Chie's room Naruto and Lee can't get over that Cam bumped into Chie knocking her down to the ground.

"Damn who the hell where those guys? said Naruto.

"Well they look very unusual to be ninja that s for sure. said Lee.

"Not to mention they hurt Chie!"said Naruto. Wait until i get my hands on those bastards if i ever see them again."

"Naruto it was an accident. said Chie."Plus they apologize so please just let it go?"

"Oh alright."said Naruto. So who are they anyway?"

"I know who they are. said Chie."They are called the power rangers ninjastorm."

"Power rangers? said Naruto.

"Ninjastorm? said Lee.

"Yes they are six of them. said Chie.

"So the three of them we bumped into earlier were power rangers? said Naruto.

"I believe so."said Chie. They have saved their world countless times from the forces of evil."

"Oh man they must be really tough ninja?" Said Lee.

"Then that means we are kind of on the same side then. said Naruto.

"Yes and it would be wise for us not to fight or it will bring out a war between our dimensions."

"Okay i guess i can suck it up. said Naruto.

"Good so now if you will excuse me i need to study and prepare for the meeting tomorrow. said Chie.

"Okay we will be in the living room in case you need us. said Naruto." Good night."

Chie goes into her room. She realizes that she couldn t show that her and Cam share an connection. For hours she will try to get him off her mind. She is indeed in love with Cam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning comes and it is the day of the meeting. The 14 ninja ambassador s and their body guards are assembling for the meeting today. Cam and the other rangers have arrived several hours early before everyone else. The ranger s don t know why Cam wanted to get up early. It is for him to see Chie once again. Meanwhile Chie was looking for Cam as well but she didn t want to make it obvious for her body guards. Thirty minutes later the ninja dimension meeting had commenced.

They were greeted by the dimension ninja elder named Eita.

"Good morning Ninja. said Eita." All of you have come across from your own dimensions to discuss the peace and harmony that your dimension can have. Also it is the time to get to know one another. So as the first part of the meeting is to get to know each other. So get out there get to know other ninja from other dimensions and i will see you all tomorrow."

The ninjas split up to meet one another starting friendship, treaties, and trade ways on how to bring about peace into their world. Meanwhile it was the perfect time for Cam and Chie to find each other again.

"Wow you hear what he said? said Hunter." Now where are the ninja babes?"

"Maybe we can get some food first. said Dustin." I saw a place where they sell good Ramen. So I m going to go and check it out."

"Yea me and Blake are going to are going to talk and get to know these other ninja."

"Okay. The rest of us will go with Dustin to get some Ramen."Said Shane.

"Right! said the thunder rangers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A while later Chie and her group are walking around not knowing that Chie is looking for Cam.

"Hey guys since this are kind of a day off why we don t get something to eat first. said Naruto.

"Sounds like a great idea Naruto. Said Sakura.

"This is what i like. i thought it would of been a drag like everything else. said Skikamaru.

"Shit I m ready to eat all i can."said Choji.

"So what do you say Chie?"said Naruto. "It will be on me."

"Sure why not. I am kind of hungry."

"Alright lets go i know a great place that makes Ramen."said Naruto." Kakashi sensei you want to join us."

"Uh ill catch up with you guys later i need to report to lady tsunade of the current situation. said Kakashi

"Okay we will save ya some though i doubt it will be anymore by the time you get here."said Naruto.

"There is no doubt in my mind Naruto. said Kakashi.

Kakashi used his ninja streak to leave the group. The rest of the group went to Ichiraku to eat Ramen. A few minutes later they make it to the ramen restaurant.

"Hello there Naruto my boy it s nice to see you it s been awhile huh."said Ichiraku.

"Hey there Ichiraku. I know it s been a while but I and my friends got a little time. So i would like for you to make all of us my favorite. said Naruto.

"Sure thing Naruto seven orders coming right up but you are going to wait a while because I got several orders from a group of three that has an huge appetite. said Ichiraku. "As a matter of fact i got their second order here now and here they come."

Naruto looks off as he sees that it was the ninjas that he had ran into yesterday. Naruto was about to get angry but he had remember on what Chie had said so he didn t let it bother him. Chie looks over and see Cam. She begins to blush but she is nervous on what to say to sees her as well and he feels the same way as she feels right now.

"Hey Tori those are the two assholes from yesterday. said Dustin.

"Let s not start a fight today guys. said Tori.

"Hey check out the babe we were telling you about earlier. said Shane.

"Wow she's beautiful. said Tori.

"Yes she is."Whispers Cam.

The four ninjastorm rangers meet up with Chie's group. Cam and Chie were happy to see each other, but others feel like they need to settle the score and some are meeting for the first time.

"Hey Chie it s nice to see you. said Cam.

"Cam it is nice to see you too. said Chie.

"Look i know you don t know me that well but can i ask a favor from you."

"It depends on what it is."said Chie.

"Well i was wondering if we can talk alone while this day is young."

"Wow i thought you would never asks me so yes we can right now if you like. Our body guards need a little time to patch things up don t you think. said Chie.

"My thoughts exactly. said Cam." Let s go."

Chie and Cam walk off to head towards the forest to talk while the body guards talk to each other.

"So i think we started off on the wrong foot yesterday. said Shane.

"Yea we sure did. said Naruto.

"Well hey let s not keep this awkward anymore. said Dustin

"Let me introduce myself first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"My name is Rock Lee."

"My name is Shane this Tori and Dustin."

"Nice to meet you Tori and Dustin." Said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you too Naruto. said Tori.

"Hey have lunch with me and my friends. said Naruto.

"Oh sure lets us call our other two friends so we can all have lunch together. said Shane.

"Sounds like a plan. said Naruto.

"Okay we will meet you at the table once they get here."said shane.

"Cool. said Naruto see ya then."

It would have appeared to be that the ninjas from different dimensions have seemed to be getting along. Meanwhile Chie and Cam begin their conversation in the forests.

"So what made you get this gig? I mean a girl as beautiful as you would had other important things to worry about. said Cam.

"I just wanted to do something important with my life for once. said Chie. I want to restore my family's honor. So how did you come to be the ambassador for your dimension?"

"Well I m the green samurai power ranger and I had to take my father s place it s a long story. said Cam.

"I know you re a power ranger i just didn t know which color you are. said Chie.

"Okay let me go ahead and get this out the way. said Cam." I feel after we first met that we had a connection. I was wondering if you felt the same way."

"Yes i feel it too. said Chie." I was just wondering if you felt it at all."

"imp glad. said Cam" i just wished that we didn t have to be at this meeting because it s our duty to keep our dimensions safe."

"Cam it doesn t have to be that way. said Chie." We can pursue a relationship and do our jobs at the same time."

"I dont know Chie but something is telling me to trust you. said Cam.

"Okay Cam we can take it slow I m willing to wait."

"Im glad you see it that way because i want to know everything about you and the same goes for me."said Cam.

The two embrace each other in a hug. Chie lays her head on his chest as she never felt this way about anyone before. They were about to share a kiss until a sound came from the woods.

"Who there? said Cam." Shane, Dustin, is that you. Because if it is you are a bunch of peeping Toms."

No one answers but the sounds get closer to Chie and Cam.

"Cam what s going on? said Chie.

"I don t know Chie. Get behind me."said Cam.

"I m scared Cam."said Chie.

"Don t worry I'll protect you. said Cam.

Just then all the leaves from the trees start to fall and sourounded the two. The leaves formed into two ninjas one male one female.

"Well well well. Look what we have here two little love bird ambassdors all by their little lonesome. said the male.

"Isn t that romantic. But don t you think you ought to have body guards at all times. said the female.

"Who the hell are you two? said Cam."and what do you want?"

"It doesn't matter who we are! said the female.

"Just know that this is the day you two die! said the male.

The two unknown ninja were in route to attack Cam and Chie until three streaks of lighting blasted the two back.

"Who dares? said the male.

"Oh I m sorry were we interrupting?" Said a voice.

"Kakashi! said Chie." Thank god you are here.

"And he is not alone. said two other voices.

"Blake! Hunter! said Cam." Just in time."

"Looks like we can t have a peaceful day without some asshole trying to fuck it up. said Hunter.

"Yea and it looks like what sensei was warning us about was true. said Blake.

"Looks like our two ambassadors are doing a little more than having a conversation about peace and harmony. said Kakashi." Looks like we have common enemy boys."

"Let s take care of them. said Blake.

"I haven t had a fight since the wolf blades. said Hunter." Let s do it Blake. Ready!"

"Ready!" Said Blake

"THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM! HA!

Blake and Hunter were surrounded by a crimson and navy light to turn into the Thunder Rangers.

"Whoa what kind of jutsu is that. said Kakashi." I think i seen this before a long time ago."

"Let s take care of these assholes."said Hunter

"Right behind ya bro." said Blake.

"Be my guess fellas."said Kakashi." I will stand back and protect the ambassadors."

The thunder rangers charge at the two unknown ninja that are trying to kill Cam and Chie. But who are these unknown ninja? What are their plans? What powers they possess having a having a? Will Blake, Hunter, and Kakashi make it out of this battle alive? Find out in the next chapter of this exciting crossover!


	4. The Boss

Blake and Hunter charged at the unknown ninja that were there to assassinate Cam and Chie.

"Thunderstaff full power!" Said the thunder rangers.

They start to attack the ninja with great force. The two ninjas go on the defensive by turning themselves into the metals of the ranger's weapons blocking their attacks.

"Damn what the hell are you guys?" Said Hunter.

"We are the elements ninjas. I am Adam and this is my sister Eve." Although we have the usual ninja skills as everyone here, but we have the power to transform into any element from wind to metal. You don't stand a chance."

"We will see about!" Said Hunter. "Crimson Blaster!"

Hunter blasted Adam and Eve but they turned into wind evading the blasts.

"Man those two is strong." Said Cam. "I have to get in there and help."

"Oh no you don't." Said Kakashi. "You are an ambassador. So stay right there power ranger or not."

"Kakashi is right Cam." Said Chie. "We have to have faith that your friends will get us out of this."

"Oh alright." Said Cam. "Let me call the others for help.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hidden leaf village, Shane, Dustin, and Tori are enjoying lunch with Naruto and his friends.

"Wow so you're saying in your dimension that you fight ninjas from outer space?" Said Naruto. "That is so cool."

"Hey your stories are very eventful themselves Naruto." Said Shane.

"Damn these noodles are very good." Said Dustin. "We need a place like this back at home."

As the ninjas are enjoying their day, Shane's morpher goes off.

"Go ahead." Said Shane.

"Shane get here to the forest quick." Said Cam. "Chie and I are under attack. Luckily, Blake, Hunter, and Kakashi are here but these people are powerful. I do not think they can hold on anymore. You need to even the odds get her now!

"We got trouble guys." Said Shane. "Let's go guys."

"Wait we will come with." Said Naruto. "After all our ambassador is in trouble too. So we are going."

"Alright no time to lose let's go!" Said Shane.

The ninja used their ninja streak to head towards the forest into battle. Soon they make it there and they find the thunder rangers unconscious on the ground see Kakashi barely holding on himself against Adam and Eve.

"Oh look at this Eve more victims." Said Adam.

"I don't think so!" Said Naruto you are going to pay trying to kill Chie. MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Several identical clones of Naruto have appeared before the rangers and the element ninjas.

"Alright let's do this. Tori you get Cam and Chie to safety. Me and Dustin will handle these two." Said Shane.

"No time for that. I am going to beat these guys' asses!" Said Naruto. "Alright everyone charge."

Naruto and his shadow clones started to attack the element ninjas. Several attacks were coming from every corner but they both turned in metal of the thunder ranger's staffs and start to destroy every single shadow clone. They have almost destroyed every single clone until two more clones gather chakra around Naruto's hands. The rangers have never seen anything like this before.

"What the hell is that?" Said Eve.

"This could be trouble." Said Adam.

"You bet your sorry asses it is." Said Naruto. "NOW TAKE THIS RASENGAN!

Naruto runs up to the elements ninjas and grinds his rasengan into their chest sending them flying across the forest.

"Damn that is a powerful attack." Said Dustin.

"Yea but we have to help Blake and Hunter. Also we need to get the ambassadors to safety."

"Yea let us get out of here before they come back."

As the rangers and the hidden leaf ninja head back to the hospital to get their friends treated. Meanwhile on the other side of the forest, Adam and Eve were alive and well.

"Damn how in the hell we are supposed to beat that?" Said Eve.

"I never have seen that before." Said Adam. "We will get them next time.

"Fuck that there is no way in hell I am going up against that again." Said Eve.

"Hey we were already paid. So suck it up bitch." Said Adam.

"So you too had failed me huh?" Said a voice.

Someone walks out of the darkness of the forest and it would have appeared to be none other than Hachrio Chie's father. Now what are his true motives by trying to kill his own daughter and what is his sinister plan find out in the next chapter.


	5. Stay away from Chie Kakashi's warning

In the infirmary Blake and Hunter were badly wounded in the fight against the element ninjas. Shane, Tori, and Dustin, scold Cam for being irresponsible about his duties as the ambassador.

"Cam what were you thinking?" Said Shane. "You could of gotten yourself killed."

"Yea and not to mention you put Chie in danger as well." Said Tori.

"Come on guys I think you are giving Cam a hard time." Said Dustin." Besides its not like he is in love with her or anything right Cam?"

"Actually Dustin I am in love with her." Said Cam.

"WHAT!" Said the others

"Are you out of your mind Cam? You just met her." Said Tori.

"Yeah Cam your not thinking straight." Said Dustin. "You know its bad when I make sense."

"Look I don't care what you guys think." Said Cam. "I love her and I know she loves me too."

"Cam this is crazy man you cant fall in love." Said Shane. "Not here not now."

"Look Cam we are just worried about you and we dont want you to get hurt." Said Tori.

"Yea man you need to remember what is important here." Said Shane.

"I know I wont let you guys down." Said Cam. "But right now we need to check on Blake and Hunter.

"Yea lets hope those ninjas don't come back." Said Shane. "We need to be on full alert for them."

Kakashi enters the room.

"Well hello there power rangers." Said Kakashi.

"Kakashi you knew my father didn't you?" Said Cam.

"Yea a long time ago. When one of the past ninja dimension meetings." Said Kakashi. "We were rivalas in a friendly way. But in the end he proved to be the better ninja."

"Funny thing. He said the same about you." Said Cam.

"Okay Im not here for a social visit so listen up. What happened today shouldn't of happened." Said Kakashi. "That was totally irresponsible for ambassadors to go off alone without their body guards."

"I know I am sorry for what happened." Said Cam. "I wasn't thinking."

"Im glad you see it that way." Said Kakashi. "I also i think it is best if you and Chie do not see each other."

"What! Why?" Said Cam.

"It wasn't a request." Said Kakashi. "Im warning you regardless of me and your fathers friendship. Stay away from Chie for if she is hurt by your actions my Hokage will have no choice but to declare war on your dimension. Do you understand Cameron?"

"But...I understand. I have no choice but to honor this for the safety of Chie. Said Cam.

"Good now we have that cleared up enjoy the rest of your stay in the hidden leaf village." Said Kakashi.

Kakashi uses a smoke pellet to disappear.

"Whoa talk about brutal." Said Shane.

"What an pure asshole." Said Dustin.

"He may be but he is right. Even though they were together, their lives were still in danger." Said Tori. "We dont need a war on our hands."

"Tori is right guys we must finish our buisness here the most safe as possible without war." Said Cam. "No matter what I cant see here again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you Naruto for saving me and Cam." Said Chie.

"Its was nothing. I can beat those two with my eyes closed." Said Naruto."

"Yea I wonder how those thunder ninjas are feeling." Said Lee. "They got hit pretty hard."

"Don't worry Lee. Lady Tsunade is seeing to their wounds personally." Said Sakura. "They are in good hands."

"Which brings me to our next question." Said Neji. "Who were these element ninjas? I never seen such a style before."

"Choji and I will investigate. We can find out which dimension they belong to and stop them before they can strike again." Said Shikamaru.

"Hey we will go with you." Said Naruto.

"No! You guys stay here and protect Chie." Said Choji. "We can handle this."

"Right. You can count on us." Said Lee.

"Naruto I am sorry for the trouble that I caused. I shouldn't of just left the group like that." Said Chie.

"Its okay." Said Naruto. "Im just glad I got to show off my Rasengan to you."

Sakura knocks Naruto upside the head.

"IDIOT THIS NOT THE TIME TO BE MACHO." Said Sakura.

"Oh come on Sakura. I was just having a little fun." Said Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Said Sakura.

"Okay okay. I wont do it anymore." Said Naruto.

Kakashi shows up in Chie's room.

"Hello everyone. I just got back from speaking with the Ninjastorm rangers. I told them to stay away from Chie for the remanding of the meeting if they don't want a war to break out between their dimensions." Said Kakashi. "You all are to stay away from them as well. Especially you Chie stay away from Cam."

"But Kakashi sensai those guys seemed such cool people." Said Naruto."

"Im am not doubting that they are very good people but my word is final." Said Kakashi.

"Agreed I will stay away from Cam." Said Chie.

"Now we got that cleared up there is something else I need to do." Said Kakashi. "Neji you are in charge until I return."

"Right!" Said Neji.

Kakashi uses a smoke pellet to leave the room. Seconds later Harchio shows up in the room.

"Oh Chie my dear sweet daughter..I am glad that you are alright? I knew these ninjas were on top of their game." Said Harchio.

"Father I am fine as you can see. You don't need to worry anymore." Said Chie.

"Okay as long as you are okay. I will see to it personally to hunt down those ninja and have them destroyed." Said Harchio

"Hold it Harchio. Two of ours are already on it." Said Neji. "So just relax."

"Ok I will try but in the mean time its time to celebrate and be generous on how you kept my daughter safe. So dinner will be on me." Said Harchio.

"Awesome!" Said Naruto and Lee.

"Alright lets go!" Said Haricho.

As the hidden leaf ninja leave to go out to eat little did they know is that Harchio is the mastermind behind the whole attack. Right now he is planning a trap for the ninjas so his assailants can finish the job. Meanwhile in the infirmary, Lady Tsunade and her medical team just finished patching up Blake and Hunters wounds.

"There you two should be good as new in no time." Said Lady Tsunade. "Take this as my thanks for protecting our ambassador as well as your own. It took a lot of courage."

"Hey we amazed on how we feel right now." Said Hunter.

"Yea we should be thanking you." Said Blake.

"No need." Said Lady Tsunade."but someone wants to speak to you."

Kakashi enters the room.

"Hello there thunder rangers." Said Kakashi.

"Hey its you." Said Blake.

"Kakashi Hatake." Said Hunter.

"Nice to see you guys are recovering from your battle." Said kakashi.

"Yea those ninjas were too advanced for us." Said Blake.

"We were almost killed if it weren't for Naruto and his technique." Said Hunter. "Talk about power!"

"Yea that was the rasengan. Created by our fourth hokage." Said kakashi. "It is very powerful and very effective."

"Damn I wish I could give them some pay back." Said Blake.

"Im reading your mind bro." Said Hunter.

"Well you will definitely have a chance to." Said Kakashi. "Because they are still alive and they will be back. So I am offering you guys a chance to get back at them."

"Even if you didn't offered us the chance we will still go after them." Said Hunter.

"If you don't get the proper training from me you will most likely die next time."

"Training?" Said Blake.

"Yes since you are thunder ninjas, I am going to teach you the Technique called Chidori.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. Declaring War

Last time on the Ninja Dimension Meeting, Kakashi paid a visit to the ninja storm rangers and warned Cam to stay away from Chie or else. Meanwhile not to the leaf ninja's knowledge Chie's father Harichio is the mastermind behind the attack of the two ambassadors. He is also planning a trap for the leaf ninja by taking them out for dinner. Find out as a new chapter unfolds today!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We join Shikamaru and Choji where the battle had taken place as they try to find out did the element ninjas meet their end or did they survive?

"Shit!" said Shikamaru as he grinds his teeth." There is no way that I pick up the trail."

"So you don't think that they are dead?" asked Choji.

"I thought they were dead when Naruto used his Rasengan against them. "Said Shikamaru as he strokes his chin." If what Kakashi says is true about their abilities, then it is possible that managed to use their power to turn into the Charka that formed Naruto's Rasengan. In genius!

"So what should we do now Shikamaru?" asked Choji.

"We keep looking that's for sure." Said Shikamaru. "If they are alive, that means that our ambassadors are not out of danger yet let's go!"

"Right!" said Choji.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Choji and Shikamaru continued to investigate to find the Element Ninjas. Meanwhile back at the hotel, the rest of the hidden leaf ninja were at the restaurant eating to their hearts content or at least Naruto was.

"Man this is some good food!" said Naruto as he stuffs his face with dumplings.

"Hey cover your mouth when you eat Naruto!" says Sakura.

"Sakura does have a point. Have some manners Naruto." Said Neji with a mean looks on his face.

"Oh its alright there Neji." Said Hachrio. "I want you all to enjoy this celebration. Oh but you will have to excuse me I have some important business to attend to."

Hachrio kisses Chie on the forehead and leaves the restaurant. The other leaf ninja enjoy their evening until Neji senses kunai were heading towards their table by using his Byakugan.

"EVERYONE MOVE NOW!" said Neji with urgency.

Everyone jumps out of the way. Sakura grabs Chie bringing her to safety. The Kunai with the paper bombs exploding the table that the ninjas were eating. All the other people that were in the restaurant leave in horror. Smoke had shrouded the entire restaurant. The smoke except for Neji blinded everyone as he uses the power of his Byakugan.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Neji. "Sakura what is our ambassadors' status?"

"She's fine Neji." Said Sakura. "Just a little shaken up that's all."

"What the hell was that?" said Naruto in anger.

"Who would do this?" asked Lee.

"That's what I'm checking on right now!" said Neji as he uses his Byakugan to see through the smoke. "I found three life signs one in the north, another in the west and the last one in the rear. Naruto you take the north. Lee you take the south. I will take the west. Meanwhile Sakura you get Chie and get her to safety by any means necessary."

"RIGHT!" said the others.

Naruto, Neji, and Lee both dash off to find their attackers. Sakura quickly got Chie out of harm's way. Naruto makes it to his attack first and he could not believe his eyes.

"Shane is that you?" asked Naruto. "Why are you doing this? I thought we were all on the same side."

Shane says nothing, forms his hands, and shoots air from his hands. Quickly noticing, Naruto dodges it just in time but the trees behind him were not so lucky.

"_Damn he's even stronger than I thought. He almost killed me. I thought we were friends what's going on?" _said Naruto as she thought to himself.

Shane sprints towards Naruto and starts to attack him through hand-to-hand combat. Naruto has trouble defending due to Shane's power of air.

"You leave me no choice!" said Naruto. "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Several shadow clones of Naruto appeared all around Shane and manage to block his attacks. The real Naruto manages to get far enough away from him to deduct with Neji through comlink what is going on.

"Neji come in you're not going to believe what's going on here!"

"What your opponent is one of the ninja storm power rangers?" deducted Neji. "Yeah the one called Dustin is more formidable than I thought. His power of Earth far surpasses any Earth style Jutsu that I have ever seen."

"But I thought they were our friends." Said Naruto.

" Looks like they deceived us" said Neji.

Just then, Shane manages to destroy most of Naruto's clones.

"Alright Shane you leave me no choice but kick your ASS!"

Naruto starts to punch variously at Shane. He cannot help that Naruto's punches were very powerful and he had flew back to the ground in pain. Shane gets up and forms a huge air ball char ged with his power of air. Naruto notices and summons two shadow clones up and starts to form the Rasengan. Shane flies towards with his power air ball and so does Naruto with his Rasengan.

"SHANE IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY! BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS! RASENGAN!"

Shane's power airball and Naruto's rasengan clashed and had caused an huge explosion. The smoke clears a few minutes later and Naruto is okay but Shane is not there. He must of disappeared during the aftermath of their attacks.

"Damn he got away! Neji how are things on your end?"

"Everything is fine Naruto." Said Neji. "It took everything I had but it seem that Dustin has fled the scene."

"What should we do now?" asked Naruto.

"I just heard from lee. Apparently, he had an run-in with Tori. He's kind of bruised up but he will be fine." Said Neji. "But as far as what are we going to do, we are going to speak with the Hokage about this. I am sorry Naruto but this is a major offense with the Ninja Dimension meeting. I am afraid that is war is coming!

What is the truth behind these attacks? Will the Ninjastorm rangers dimension and the hidden leaf village go to war find out as the story continues.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
